Iridescent: Letting go
by joeykatoey
Summary: A NaruXBell crossover. War tears through and the Hidden Leaf village must join King Bell in destroying the Angels. But there are secrets among them. Can they let go? ItachiXOC ZenoXOC, minor SasuSaku. Dedicated to my BFF Super-Pan Chan! NO YAOI!


**Yeah so this is my first attempt at a NaruXBell. Its for my bestfriend Super Pan-chan. A GREAT author. This is for you darlin'. I am your best friend for a reason ...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Zachbell, Naruto, or Linkin Park**

**]joeykatoey[**

She waited. Her name was Day. Just Day. She was the commander of her Lords third regiment against the Army of Decievement. Led by him King Bell. Her once white wings were soiled in the blood of those who had sinned. Black-gold hair and blazing brown and amber eyes shone with psychotic tendencies as well as fatigue from her restless remourseful job. Black robes and onyx armor as well as built like an Amazon. She was a force of his Lord.

The dead carcass's littering the floor on an unknown battleground she had _still_ acheived victory on. But Day was a gentle yet unorthodox soul. And she prayed for the soilders she had slaughtered. But she was still confused. Why did it hurt in this unknown land called _Earth?_

_You were standing in the wake of devastation And you were waiting on the edge of the unknown ,_

She was frusturated. Her name was Night. She was the assasin of her lords calvery. Her missions were required by her. The angel with hidden wings to kill the _'Decievers'_. A black katana made of her metalic blood. Meant to burn a demon on contact. A white mask and tattoo was her only features visible. Black hair and gray-brown eyes that turned jade when upseted. Pale skin and her signiture smile-smirk on her face. A skin tight black suit with ivory armor to shape her short yet curvy stature.

People on her village had called her 'The Elder Sister' or 'Nee-chan- for short. But it flies out the window when in battles. And with her sword.

Though, she often mused to herself or her closest comrade a commander in the regiment, that when she wielded the sword, it often left her winded. Perhaps there were demons she had to fight as well.

_And with the cataclysm raining down Insides crying "Save me now" You were there, impossibly alone_

He was the Uchiha patriach. Eldest to Fugaku and Mikoto Uchiha. And older sibling to Sasuke. A top notch shinobi if one ever existed. He loved his brother. But he as a shinobi was never always prepared. He relied on surprise. And what better surprise then having find out your living fiancée was the same assassin killing the shinobi in charge of assisting King Bell in his war against the pure ones.

He truely loved her. She was a short girl with confidence to spare. She loved all. Including his own foolish little

brother who was currently courting her younger, twice removed cousin Sakura Haruno. Even though they were not extremely close cousins, she had acted like she had known the cherry blossom for many years.(No doubt the cherry was also apart of her rebelious older cousins actions...)

What would he do? He a man once thought never to love, has found a woman he had love even before he had met her. He wanted something he could not have because the secret.

_And in a burst of light that blinded every angel As if the sky had blown the heavens into stars_

The sound of war and death fell upon the ears of a young pale demon. The son of King Bell the devil himself. And he, his spawn. Metal clashing and bright lights from tempered spirit bombs of the pure ones. The angels of His Lord. And he heard not only their cries, but the cries of his bretheren. His fellow demon.

A pale man with boyish features and deep hateful purple eyes is seeing this scene. He is tall and lean. Muscled by years of strenuous traing from his bastard of a father. All of a sudden a large light appears. Disintergrating some demons while blind others. He swore he saw an angels eyes slowly melt from his corneas in awe of the angelic and battle ready aura.

He knew this aura.

For this was the aura of his beautiful lover. His Sun, Day, and reason for ever showing mercy. She stood by the few thousand shinobi who _could_ see her in battle readiness. He could feel his loins burning in desire to be with his mate. But he wouldn't. He would not risk never seeing her again. Just to mark her his. There really was no need. She already knew...

_You felt the gravity of tempered grace Falling into empty space No one there to catch you in their arms._

In perfect formation she the traitor jumped. Tree to tree in enticipation. She knew Itachi knew. So she had to leave. She knew how rejection felt all too well. Itachi was everything she ever needed or wanted and MORE. He gave her his strength and was never afraid to tell her he cared. That he loved her.

Ever.

She had sent a letter to Sakura telling her that Sasuke knew and that she was decommissioned. Her wings could be un-cloaked. She was free now. She should live life and give her some godchildren. And as an added note. Told her to burn her house down. No evidence. None.

She would head to Light country. There her kind was safe. As she jumped the branches. She wondered what girl would be fortunate to be with Itachi. Anyone would be better then her. Anyone but the women whose group had killed 4,000 shinobi on the battlefield. And one of them was his dearest friend Shisui.

_Do you feel cold and lost in desperation?_

Itachi jumped and scanned the forest with his Sharingan. Hoping to find her. And he did. He disguised his chakra and lept only to be met with an open barrage of kunai and shirukin.

He dodged them all and countered one and stuck a tag to the one he countered. Before she could react. Chakra binded her by stakes into the floor and before she could protest, his lips where on hers.

Her lips were sweet like peppermint yet held the slight vanilla. It made him high.

"Why?! Why do you still love me?! After all I've done! W-why!" she sobbed. She hadn't cried in a long time. And the kiss just confused her more.

_You build up hope, but failure's all you've known Remember all the sadness and frustration And let it go._

The battle is done and dispite the efforts no side won. Both had subdued heavy casualties. Day looked out once again only to meet smug lavender eyes that would describe her future so oerfectly. As long as he was with her.

She ran to him and retracted her stunning wings. In her state of joy, she jumped over bodies and weapons like logs and rocks in the backyard. Like a child she jumped on him and wrapped her legs around his waist and smothered each protest with a joyful and oblivious kiss.

_Let it go_

"Zeno-kun! I've missed you so much!"

He kissed her again effectivly saying what he always wants to say but never does. But she knows. She lets it go because its how it is.

"I've missed you too...Day-chan.."

_Let it go_

He will let it go because he loves her. He holds her close as she sings softly. Small lies become enormous. People die. And more become insane. He kniws that too well. He forgives her for those reasons. She's only human. Maybe not competely. But being super-human has it's flaws.

He will love her.

_Let it go Let it go Let it go Let it go_

She will love him. And thank every lucky star out there. Let go of the pain.

Let go of purpose.

Let go of inhibitions.

She will let it go.

_Remember all the sadness and frustration _

As she rests her head on the chest of her beloved demon. She remenbers all the blood and death for the sin of human. All the overbearing parentaly. The state of her sanity. Almost loosing her demonic lover _twice. _ She always remembers it...

_And let it go. _

He will rest his head on the bloody battlefield with a lover on his chest. And let it all go.

**She will remain on his chest. And by his side forever. Letting it all go**

_**He will always forgive her sins. Because only God knows how many he's made. And he'll let them go.**_

_She will grip unto life forever. And lead those down pathes undoable. Loving all and letting it go..._

_Let it go..._

_**They'll let it go...**_

**Phew! Done! Its great! but my opinion doesn't matter. (yesitkindadoes) please review and give me more oneshot ideas!**


End file.
